People are increasingly utilizing portable computing devices for a variety of purposes. Due to factors such as the small form factor of these devices and the amount of information to be rendered, it often can be difficult for a user to determine which interface elements are active and able to receive input. It also can be difficult for a user to ensure that the user has selected the appropriate element, as the relative size of the user's finger to a rendered element can make it difficult to accurately select a desired element. These issues can be exacerbated at off-axis viewing angles, such as where the device is placed flat on a table or the user is otherwise positioned at a position other than directly in front of the device.